1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to electronic circuits, and more specifically to an active pull-up or pull-down circuit.
2. Related Art
Pull-up and pull-down circuits are often used to connect nodes in a circuit to logic high and logic low levels respectively. Active pull-up and pull-down circuits are implemented using active components such as transistors.
Active pull-up/pull-down circuits may need to be designed to address specific circuit problems and deployment environments. In addition, active pull-up/pull-down circuits may also need to be designed to address other requirements such as, for example, acceptable implementation area, fast circuit response times, etc.